Within the packaging industry, there is a desire to produce packaging in which the packaged product may be viewed 360 degrees through the clearest and cleanest thermoplastic packaging finish. With the dramatic increase in consumer electronics by various companies over the past decade, the competition to draw the consumer's attention to one's product on the shelf has become fierce. Companies are constantly looking for a competitive advantage in marketing their products over their competitors. A package with a 360 degree view of the product allows the consumer to fully inspect the product from all angles and gives the consumer more information in their decision to purchase the product.